


Wordpicture: Jonas Quinn

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-18
Updated: 2003-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas had tried--not to replace Jackson, since every pattern changed with a new color, but to make a complete pattern again, no matter how different it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordpicture: Jonas Quinn

Jonas Quinn had been told by a tutor, at an early age, that he had a remarkable ability to see and understand patterns. The tutor, in fact, had been brought in after Jonas had breezed through four edulevels in one solar year. Truthfully, the school had no idea what to do with him.  


And neither, it seemed, did anyone else.  


He'd left standard school at 13 to head off to weightier studies, and he would have taken bets on his parents breathing a sigh of relief. At least at the upper school, they must have thought, he might be able to find people who understood him better than they did themselves.  


But no one really did. Not that he could blame them. Nearly a decade younger than his classmates, he was bound to be difficult to relate to. He could understand that.  


Which was part of his problem, wasn't it? He just naturally understood things. He'd gotten used to it. So when there was something he _couldn't_ understand, it had a tendency to gnaw at him. Like, for instance, Colonel O'Neill.  


He was the sort of man Jonas would hope to get along with in any normal situation--which, unfortunately, this wasn't. That there had been something between the colonel and Daniel Jackson--something beyond the friendship of mere teammates--was almost immediately apparent, so naturally, the colonel would hold Jonas responsible for his loved one's loss, as Quinn was the only one to come out of that room unscathed.  


But there should have been a way to win him over eventually. Grief faded, feelings mellowed... Carter and Teal'c had warmed to him, after all. Of course, Sam was just naturally understanding. And Teal'c... Well, in a lot of ways, Teal'c must have seen himself in Jonas's plight.  


But, years ago, Daniel Jackson had forgiven Teal'c for his part in Sha're's enslavement to the Goa'uld Amunet--he'd even found it in his heart to forgive the Jaffa when Teal'c had been the instrument of Sha're's ultimate destruction.  


Jonas knew in his heart that it was self-preservation and not cowardice that had kept him from plunging into that laboratory with Dr. Jackson. The archaeologist's death had been an act of heroism that Jonas had always thought himself incapable of...  


At least until that strange growth in his brain had allowed him a chance to see far enough into the future to save the lives of the team he'd been tacked on to. That the search for that knowledge would likely cost him his life hadn't even been a consideration at the time. It was almost as if he had finally understood exactly _why_ Jackson had done what he did. As if a pattern of the greater good had been laid out for him for the first time.  


It was the fact that Daniel Jackson had always seen that pattern that must have made him such an integral part of the team--a part whose loss had never been reconciled. Jonas had tried, though. Not to replace Jackson, since every pattern changed with a new color, but to make a complete pattern again, no matter how different it was.  


He thought his sacrifice had done it. And even Colonel O'Neill had seemed satisfied with the new picture... For a time.  


But things had gone back to normal all too quickly, and Jonas struggled to understand the distance O'Neill insisted on placing between them. Why couldn't he forgive Jonas for simply surviving!? It was the one thing the Kelownan feared he'd never understand....  


Until he saw the look on the colonel's face when Daniel Jackson walked down those stairs--alive and whole.  


In the end, Jonas thought wryly, love was the one pattern that always changed before you could hope to get a handle on it.

* * *  
The End


End file.
